epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DemonicBeast/NEW ERB: Ash Ketchum vs Yugi Moto
I'm gonna be making battles for fun. So here goes... It's where Ash Ketchum, Pokémon master in training, battles card game expert Yugi Moto! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! YUGI MOTO! VS! ASH KETCHUM! BEGIN! Yugi Moto: Screw you, bitch! Think you can beat me? My rhymes will blow you away like the winds of Shiftry! I'll put my Giga Plant on a Pokemon diet! Rhymes coming to my aid like Rescue Rabbit! You think that you can catch 'em all? If you think you won't fall, suck your own Pokeballs! You always carry around a yellow mouse at all times! Surrender to this young Pharaoh's epic rhymes! Ash Ketchum: You think I'm scared of you? Not one bit! I'll beat you harder than a Fearow going apeshit! I'm a master in battling, you just play cards! If a Pinsir was here now, he'd throw you so damn far! You show me Exodia, what the fuck, I'll sock it! Don't let your ego blast off even more than Team Rocket! I've beaten many leaders, like Misty and Brock! Imma beat you harder than teamwork of Machamp and The Rock! Yugi Moto: Ha! I'll bet you $1,000 PokeDollars that Ludicolo's gay! Everyone who faces me loses when I play! My card game sells better than yours, I bet I can scream louder than an Gyrados roar! Nuzzle you like Dedenne, leave you paralyzed! You never had sex, though you've met so many girls in your life! Now, I'm gonna drop it hard! With what I see with you, I'll call you MAGIKARP! Ash Ketchum: You think you're winning? You're just showing off! Make like a Pokemon with high speed and fuck off! My rhymes will leave you sweaty and saggin' I bet that a Baby Pokemon could beat Blue Eyes White Dragon! Amazon of the Seas is gonna make out with a Grass type! Dark Magician will meet a hard Fighting strike! I've never seen such a douchebag in all my life! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on him to end my strife! (ZAP!) Yugi Moto: (struggles to get up) Yu-Gi-Oh! (he summons the Pharaoh with the Millenium Puzzle) '''Pharaoh: '''Well, look what we have here, a kid who looks not 12, more 10! Freeze you with your own Ice Beam, what'll you do then? Your Ground-types don't stand a chance against Winged Dragon of Ra! By the end of this you'll scream like Exploud! "AAAAAH!" All of your rhymes are a load of Trubbish! You'll be K.O'd in one move, no use of Healing Wish! You'll fail to catch em all, so go clear your ass of your brown! You've lost, now, so go back to badass Pallet Town! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Oh, yeah? (Mewtwo appears) '''Mewtwo: '''Oh, no, whatcha gonna do? Nothing at all, cause now you're facing Mewtwo! I may have been made by humans, but you listen here! Either you let him win or I'll blast you with my Aura Sphere! Why don't you leave the battlefield and go to the graveyard, snitch? And since Ash met Serena, that doesn't mean she's his bitch! You're rhymes are a joke, they can't even beat Mega Lucario! You both need better rhymes, cause you're both each a Slowbro! Hey all you monsters! Meet the all new Fairy Type! My Psychic powers are like Oran Berries, they're ripe! That's the end of it! Let's roll the credits theme song! Gotta catch em all, gotta kick your ass, POKEMON! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP-AP-AP-AP BA-ATLES OF HISTORY-Y-Y! Poll Who won? Who won? Ash Ketchum/Mewtwo Yugi Moto/Pharaoh Category:Blog posts